Consumer electronic devices, in particular, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and so forth, increasingly employ smaller, more compact components to furnish their users with desired features. Such devices often employ three dimensional integrated circuit devices (3D IC). Three-dimensional integrated circuit devices are semiconductor devices that employ two or more layers of active electronic components. Through-silicon vias (TSV) interconnect electronic components on the different layers (e.g., different substrates) of the device allowing the devices to be integrated vertically as well as horizontally. Consequently, three-dimensional integrated circuit devices can provide increased functionality within a smaller, more compact footprint than do conventional two-dimensional integrated circuit devices.